Moving Mountains
by onelight
Summary: Hinata was bansihed form her clan the day she was born then raised by a man who no one knew about. How will this change the Hinata we know?
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok a new story yay

**AN: **ok a new story yay! I don't know if there is a story like this are not so if there is I'm sorry for taking your thunder! Lol read and enjoy!

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: **The Old Father

The beautiful newborn waved her small arms in the air seeking the attention all newborns needed right after being born. She wanted someone to hold her to feed her but no one who cared enough was around.

Only feet away from were this precious child laid a heated argument was taking place.

"Hiashi-sama, what you are saying is outrageous!" A man with dark hair and blank white eyes spoke up glancing at the newborn.

"You are out of place Hizashi!" another man said that looked identical to the only other man in the room.

"The child is to be killed she is not what the clan needs!" Hiashi said without any emotion to go along with his heartless words.

Hizashi held his tongue before he said something that wouldn't make anything better. "You are killing your first born child because she was born a girl? What dose your wife think of this?" Hizashi knew first hand how unfair it was to be born and then not wanted just because of something as simple as being born the wrong gender or being born second…

Hiashi glanced at the now silent child, "my wife will move on. She will forget this child when she has another… do not meddle with my personal family business. Your only concern is killing the child before anyone finds out she survived threw the birth. Take her into the woods kill her quickly I do not want her to suffer." Hiashi paused turning his back to his brother telling him the conversation was over.

Hizashi, however, was not going to let this happen to an innocent child so easily. "If you do not want to raise her I will… I will raise her with Neji. She will never know she was your daughter…" Hizashi was cut off.

"The child will be no part of the Hyuga clan all traces of her will disappear. My patience with you Hizashi is running thin." Without anything else the heartless father left the room.

Hizashi now alone with the sleeping baby thought franticly how he could save this young child's life only one thing came to mind. Quickly Hizashi rapped the small child into a blanket hiding the child the best he could then walked out of the room out then of the Hyuga compound.

--+

Instead of taking the slumbering child into the woods as his brother had ordered Hizashi took the child threw the empty streets of Kohana into he came to his desired destination.

Hizashi knocked on apartment 277 and waited for an answer when none came he knocked again and waited again. When this time there was no answer he began to bang on the door loudly surprisingly not waking the sleeping baby in his arms. Minutes later the door opened violently, "who in the hell knocks on people doors at his damn hour?" a very cranky old man answered the door.

When the old man saw who it was at the door his wrinkled face went blank before the same scowl he opened the door with came back. "What in the hell do you want Hizashi?" the old man asked starting to close the door in Hizashi's face but was stopped by his foot.

"You owe me." was all Hizashi said. The old man sighed and moved to the side allowing Hizashi into his home. When Hizashi saw how messed up the apartment was he started to regret his decision but pushed all his hidden doubts away.

Finding a place to sit on the couch, well he guessed it was a couch he sat down still holding the bundled baby. Without asking if Hizashi needed anything not even looking at him the old man flopped down in a chair closing his eyes.

Hizashi not excepting anything different form the man got straight to business unbundling his niece and showing the man who was now was looking at him annoyed. The man raised one eyebrow, "great you had another kid. Thanks for telling me you can leave now." The man waved his hand towards the door.

Hizashi almost rolled his eyes, almost. "The child is not mine she belongs to my brother Hiashi." Hizashi explained.

"You stole her?" the man's eyes grew big. "I knew you didn't like your brother but I mean your going to be in a lot of trouble." The man said surprised.

Hizashi only stared blankly at the dumb man really regretting his decision at that moment. He thought with age was suppose to come wisdom. Guess not.

"No," Hizashi said slowly. "He wanted me to kill her but I decided against it… and I need someone to look after her."

It was the man's turn to stare blankly, "hell no." the old man said closing his eyes again.

"You owe me Hitoshi." Hizashi said simply. The old man stiffened at this and opened his eyes again, "let's just say I agreed there is one problem with your plan." Hitoshi pointed at the child that was now wide awake but still not crying.

"It's a Hyuga how in the hell I'm I suppose to walk down the street with a little Hyuga and no one notice?" the man did make a good point but Hizashi already had that figured out.

Hizashi bent over the child doing quick hand signs. Nothing happened then the baby blinked and instead of pale blank eyes blue eyes replaced them. "No one should notice unless someone was looking for her to be a Hyuga. Do you accept… you do…" Hitoshi cut Hizashi off again.

"I know I owe you, I'll do it but don't blame me if the kid turns out weird." Hitoshi said closing his eyes again.

Hizashi sighed in relief, "thank you I have to leave now before Hiashi becomes suspicious." He started towards the door but was stopped by Hitoshi.

"What's its name?" Hitoshi asked not really caring.

"Hinata," Hizashi said without any thought before walking out the door.

Hitoshi stared at the now crying child and cursed himself for getting into the mess.

Review please and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitoshi never knew being a parent… or grandparent could be so… fucking annoying

**AN: **this chapter begins with Hinata being three and ends with her being six. Enjoy!

Hitoshi never knew being a parent… or grandparent could be so… fucking annoying! He watched as a now three year old Hinata ate from his hidden stash of candy which Hinata was never ever, ever suppose to touch. To busy to notice the angry man at the door way Hinata continued to stuff her face with sweets throwing the empty rappers all over the floor.

"Hinata," Hitoshi said calmly getting the child's attention.

Hinata dropping the candy she was holding then she hide her sticky hand behind her back, "uh oh" Hitoshi heard the little girl mutter.

They started at each other for at lest ten minutes before Hinata smiled sweetly at Hitoshi then hopped off the counter she had to stand on to reach the hidden sweets. Hitoshi didn't return the smile he only raised an eyebrow at the silly girl as she started to pick up the candy rappers.

Hitoshi decided to let the child get away with eating his candy this one time. Rolling his eyes Hitoshi went back out into his now clean living room his whole apartment was clean now. The fact that he had a child to look after never made him want to go around and clean up his apartment to make it safe for the child at first… he still didn't. He was not the one who cleaned his apartment; it was three year old Hinata.

Hitoshi thought the kid was a clean freak ever sense Hinata could walk she also could clean. It annoyed him so much that the kid destroyed his home with her cleaning.

"Put your sweater on we are going to get something to eat." Hitoshi yelled throwing on his own coat. The child zoomed passed him and into her room and came back minutes later. Her sweater was half on half off and she stumbled as she tired to pull it over her head. She was also bumping into every wall close to her because she was unable to see.

Pulling the shirt over Hinata's head Hitoshi took her small hand into his larger one and headed out the door. The little girl skipped happily beside her guardian as they walked threw the streets of her home. She had no idea who her parents were and at this age she didn't care as long as she had her Toshi.

As the two passed a park Hinata stopped walking causing Hitoshi to stop also. "I want to play at the park, can I please?" Hinata said pointing to the park that was filled with other kids.

Hitoshi glanced at the park a lot of children and their parents were there but that's not what made him not want to let Hinata play there at the moment. It was the Hyuga male child who played at the park and Hitoshi knew if the child was here the parent was also. He wasn't wrong a female Hyuga sat on one of the benches reading. He recognized her as Hiashi's wife and Hinata's mother he knew that it was a big chance that a mother could recognize her child, even if she had only seen her once and instead of the child having the white eyes she was born with.

"No I have things I enjoy doing and one is not watching you play." Hitoshi said starting to walk away but Hinata still didn't move.

She pouted, "Your old you don't have anything better to do." She said.

"What," Hitoshi asked annoyed that the kid was acting like him.

Instead of answering Hinata took her hand away from Hitoshi's and ran towards the park. Sighing Hitoshi made his way towards the benches were the other parents sat. Taking a set beside the female Hyuga he watched Hinata go straight up to the male Hyuga and started to help him with a sand thing….

"Is she your granddaughter?" he heard the Hyuga beside him ask.

He looked at the Hyuga who was now watching Hinata play with the male Hyuga. When he didn't answer the women turned and started to ask him again but he nodded before she could.

She was about to say something else when the Hyuga boy ran to her crying and his nose bleeding.

"She hit me!" the boy cried pointing to Hinata who was still playing in the sand.

"Oh, dear," The women said taking out a handkerchief and whipping his nose.

Hitoshi rubbed his temples not believing his luck, "Hinata come here!" he called her over. With the most innocent look on her face Hinata walked over completely ignoring the still crying boy and the women.

"Why did you hit him?" Hitoshi asked as if he didn't car and he didn't.

"He said my sand castle was ugly and to move away from him because it would make his look bad. Toshi he's a very stinky ass." The Hyuga women gasped when Hinata cussed.

"Oh," Hitoshi said with a sigh. Picking up Hinata he started to walk away but of course he was stopped.

"Aren't you going to make her apologize?" the women asked in disbelief.

"For what," Hitoshi asked walking away not waiting for the answer.

"You punched him in the nose…" Hitoshi said.

"Yeah," Hinata said.

"Good job," Hitoshi said.

--+

"Why can't I go with you?" a now six year old Hinata asked Hitoshi.

"You have school." Hitoshi said simply.

"So…?" Hinata asked not seeing his point.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "so you're going to leave me a six year old home by her self for two weeks?"

"Yeah," the old man answered raising an eyebrow at her pathetic attempt to cry.

Noticing her crying wasn't working she tired something different. "I'll learn more by going with you to Suna then staying in a stuffy old classroom." She tired.

That didn't work either, "I'll tell the women at the fruit shop that the fruit you sell her is from her own garden and late at night you make me go steal from there." that worked.

--+

"Wake up!" Hitoshi said pulling the sleeping girl off his back and setting her down on the ground. "On the way back you're going to carry me the whole way and see how you like it." The man said to the girl who was now looking around in sleepy aw.

Hitoshi shook his head; the girl had been here before many times and always acted like it was her first. Hitoshi started to do hand signs then he began to glow soon short gray hair was replaced by long red and every wrinkle in his face left. The seventy-five year old was replaced with a twenty- seven year old, Hitoshi's real form.

Hinata have had seen the transformation many times paid no attention to Hitoshi as she continued to kick sand around. Even though Hinata knew Hitoshi wasn't an old man she continued to call him that, she had asked many times why he just didn't stay young Hitoshi but she never got a straight answer.

Hinata blue eyes met Hitoshi's blue eyes and they both made their way to Suna.

To clear up some confusion are whatever neji is the Hyuga heir now because Hinata's mother was unable to become pregnant after she had Hinata so neji doesn't have the seal and Hizashi want die. Hitoshi wasn't ever an old man the reason why he was acting as one will become clear soon. Hinata is of course going to be different because of Hitoshi raising her.

Please review!

P.S. could yall help me, tell me if there should be pairings and who should be paired with whom?


	3. Chapter 3

Hitoshi turned to Hinata, "ok, what is our number one rule

**AN: **I'm sure this chapter isn't that good I guess because I was rushing, sorry!

Hitoshi turned to Hinata, "ok, what is our number one rule?" he asked her.

Hinata smiled brightly, "never kiss ass!" she said loudly getting attention from some of the passing people of Suna.

Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck then coughed before smiling sheepishly at a passing women giving him a dirty look. "No," he said slowly.

Hinata seemed to think for awhile before smashing her right fisted hand into her left hand. "Don't eat anything that looks like it could grow legs and walk away?"

Hitoshi sighed, "no, Hinata the one for when we visit Suna." He said tapping the girl on the head with his finger.

Hinata nodded in understanding, "don't cause trouble are you'll tie me up by my pig tells and feed me red peppers!" she said even louder then before.

This really caused poor Hitoshi to get attention from a lot of women walking by. "Yes and don't talk so loud, meet me at the park at seven. Remember please don't hurt anyone." With that Hitoshi left Hinata to explore on her own.

Hinata made her way towards the park to see if there were any kids there to terrorize she meant play with. To her luck there were a lot of kids playing soccer she knew half of them.

"Look there's Hinata!" some girl screamed as they all ran to her.

"Hey Hinata do you want to play?" a boy asked.

Not really wanting to play with them but having nothing better to do Hinata nodded yes catching the ball the boy threw at her. They played for ten minutes before a boy kicked the ball to hard and it landed on top of a building. All the kids groaned sad there game was over but all were silenced when the sand around the ball lifted it up and the ball floated to the hands of a little red headed boy.

The rest of the kids seemed to be scared stiff but Hinata ran to the boy not knowing why the rest of the kids seemed to be afraid of the boy.

"Thanks," Hinata said taking the ball from the boy. She raised her eyebrow when the boy won't look her in the face. "What's your name?" she asked giving the boy an encouraging smile.

The boy was so surprised she had asked her name she had to ask again, "Gaara." He said so quiet that Hinata almost missed it.

Thinking the boy was a little weird but deciding to be nice Hinata smiled at him again. "I'm Hinata… do you want to play with us?" she asked as nicely as she could.

The boy shook his head shyly looking at his toes. Hinata shrugged as she ran back to the other kids looking at her in disbelief.

"Your so brave Hinata!" some of the kids said as she walked towards them.

Hinata looked at them confused, "what?" she asked.

All the kids glanced at each other, "that was Gaara, he's bad, and you better stay away from him Hinata." One of the boys explained.

Hinata glance back at Gaara who was still standing in the same spot looking at her. "He doesn't seem so bad to me." she said not seeing why they all were afraid of him.

"Let's stop talking about it and continue to play the game." A girl said nervously they all agreed except Hinata.

--+

Hours later all the kids had gone home and Hinata waited for Hitoshi to return alone. "Did you get in any trouble?" Hitoshi asked as he picked Hinata up and started to walk towards there inn.

Burying her face into Hitoshi's neck Hinata started to fall asleep, "I was good." She said in a sleepy voice.

Glancing at the top of Hinata's head Hitoshi felt guilt come over him at what he would have to do.

--+

"Who's Gaara?" Hinata asked the next day as she bounced in circles around Hitoshi.

Annoyed Hitoshi stopped her by grapping one of her pigtails, "ow!" she said loudly rubbing her head.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Hitoshi asked.

"He was at the park yesterday and everyone was afraid of him." Hinata explained kicking Hitoshi in the shin then running farther away from him.

Cussing loudly Hitoshi glared at the little girl. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Let's start your training." Hitoshi said ignoring the girl's apology.

"Training?" she asked this was the first time Hitoshi had brought up training. She didn't even now he had anything to teach her.

"Yeah training," He said the feeling of guilt once again filling him, "because I might not be around forever."

Hinata felt the hidden meaning behind his words and it made her stop in her tracks tears already filling her eyes. Hitoshi raised an eyebrow at her, "what's with the tears? Don't tell me my little Hinata is crying."

Hinata sniffed wiping her eyes, "shut up."

Hitoshi decided to train Hinata as soon as they got back to Kohana. He had to make sure for when he left she would be safe.

--+

Hinata didn't know Hitoshi knew so much about being a ninja and that his training would be so hard. The fact that she was only seven didn't make him go easy on her. Hinata examined her recent bruises and cuts, the stuff they taught at the academy was nothing compared to what Hitoshi had her learning. She hardly had time to hangout with the people from the academy but she wasn't really concerned with that.

Hitoshi had left only an hour ago as soon as their training session was over, he said he would be back but she knew he wouldn't. He had left her and he might return later he might not. She couldn't cry because for a whole year she knew he was going to leave but it didn't stop the amount of sadness she felt.

Hinata promised herself that when ever he did return if he did she would make him proud.

I had a difficult time writing this chapter I guess because I was rushing so if it's not that good I'm sorry.

I'm still not sure who I'm going to pair Hinata with but I'm leaning towards Sasuke maybe Gaara. so who should it be Sasuke or Gaara?

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for all the reviews

**AN: **thanks for all the reviews! I think my grammar in this chapter sucks so this chapter probably sucks sorry! Please review! oh yeah i'm still not sure who i'm pairing with Hinata.

Hinata rushed towards her home holding a white envelope close to her body as she tired to get away from the pouring rain. Once back to her apartment which once belonged to her and Hitoshi, she rushed inside not even bothering to lock the door.

She looked at the slightly damp envelope, impatiently she ripped it open.

It had been five years sense Hitoshi had left, and this was the third letter he had sent her in five years. She was very anxious in his last letter which was a year ago he had told her he had something very important to tell her but she would have to become a ninja before he told her.

She began to read the leader:

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'm happy that you passed Hinata don't worry about how I know. Remember Hinata in the last letter when I told you there're is something important I needed to tell you? Look in my candy jar and brake the bottom there you will find what you need to know. _

_P.s. Remember Hinata no one can move a mountain. _

Hinata read the short letter ten times before giving up trying to understand the last part of it. He had always ended his letters with the same sentence and Hinata hadn't figured out the meaning yet.

Hinata stared blankly at the yet to be broken candy jar having a feeling that what ever was there would change her life forever. Hinata picked up the jar and smashed it onto the ground the empty candy jar broke into many pieces revealing a small folded piece of paper.

She picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it she began to read it which it was in Hitoshi's handwriting. The letter started of with Hitoshi telling her that what she was about to learn was about herself and that she shouldn't do anything stupid when she found out. Then she read about her being a Hyuga and about how her father wanted her dead and how her uncle saved her. She also read that the eye pain she experienced when she was four wasn't from picking her nose too much like he told her but her Hyuga blood trying to fight against the jutsu her uncle had put on her. It also said it was up to her if she wanted to show herself as a Hyuga now or later in the future.

When the letter ended Hinata ripped it up calmly feeling numb not sure what she should be feeling at the moment. She knew that this information did change her life, she also knew that this information gave her a new goal, and that was to take what was right fully hers. And that was The Hyuga clan.

--+

The next day Hinata walked towards the academy ready to find out whose team she would be placed on. She got there late even later then the class idiot Naruto. Iruka gave her a displeased look which she ignored and smiled happily at him.

"You made it just in time to hear your team, Hinata." Iruka said. "Your teammates Hinata are Kiba and Shino your Sensei will be Kurenai." Iruka explained to Hinata. Hinata ignored whatever else he had to say into he said it was lunch time.

The first one out the door Hinata made her way to were she knew the Hyuga compound was she snooped around a bit before she was caught.

"What are you doing here?" she turned around to see a Hyuga boy a year or two years older then her standing behind her arms crossed.

Hinata having good memory recognized him as the boy she had punched when she was three. Remembering the incident made a huge smile spared across her face he didn't seem to remember her.

The boy became annoyed with the weird girl smiling for no reason but he didn't show it. "What are you…?" He started to ask again but was cut off.

"I was curious about the Hyugas" she didn't lie.

The boy looked disgusted, "you don't belong here. You need to leave." The boy said trying to shoo Hinata away.

"Why don't I belong here?" Hinata asked innocently.

The boy looked at her as if she was the dumbest thing he had ever seen breathing. "You're not a Hyuga." The boy said slowly.

"I'm not?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow. Before the boy could say anything else she skipped passed him pushing him out of the way slightly.

--+

Hinata couldn't she just couldn't if she did her life would be over then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened the wind blew and she blinked.

"Ha, Ha yes you blinked!" Kiba the dog boy exclaimed loudly. "Now you have to kiss Sasuke!" the boy whooped and began to dance around with his dog.

Hinata sunk to the ground fake tears falling from her eyes as she screamed loudly. "No, I'm not doing it.!"

She glanced at Shino who sat quietly watching them, "Shino, tell him that wasn't fair! His hot dog breath messed up my concentration!"

Shino sat quietly knowing it wouldn't be wise to get into it.

"Aren't they returning from they're mission today?" Kiba asked huge smile spreading across his face. "You can do it today." He laughed.

"Their coming now," Shino said quietly pointing to the trio coming their way. Kiba laughed loudly again getting the attention of the three other kids.

"What's so funny Kiba?" Naruto asked loudly as usual.

Kiba ignored him, "go ahead Hinata a bet is a bet." He said grinning.

Hinata glared at him ready to kill him but a bet was a bet.

"I don't have time for this." They all heard Sasuke say as he started to walk away from them. When he passed Hinata she pulled him towards her and kissed him. She started to count in her head ignoring the shocked sounds coming from Naruto and Sakura.

When the ten seconds were up she let go of Sasuke who landed on his butt and attacked Kiba who was laughing hysterically.

Kiba barely missed the punch Hinata was directing towards his head as he ran towards the center of the village Hinata right on his heels leaving behind three confused team seven members and a silent Shino.

"What…?" Sasuke mumbled.

Shino silently walked away.

The next chapter will be the chunnin examines and yall will get to see just how much Hinata has changed.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't know how this chapter is but I don't know if I ever told any of you this but I'm not good with fight scenes and they give me headaches so I stay away from them lol

**AN: **I don't know how this chapter is but I don't know if I ever told any of you this but I'm not good with fight scenes and they give me headaches so I stay away from them lol. You'll see what I mean. Remember to review. Reviews give me the confidence to continue my story.

Hinata knew this was her chance to prove herself to show everyone who she was and her first step towards taking back what is rightfully hers. She was going to pass the chunnin examines easy!

Well that's what she thought before she started the actual exam. Now she sat sweating beside an equally sweaty Naruto.

Hinata glanced around nervously noticing half of the participants using their special skills to cheat like the Hyuga boy, Neji cheat using his family eyes a skill she wish she knew how to work and the other half having sweaty panic attacks like her and Naruto.

Some of the ways these people cheated disturbed Hinata like the red head using the eyeball behind her. Of course the first time she saw the kid she recognized him as Gaara the shy boy she met six years ago that everyone seemed to be frighten of in suna. She now understood why, the guy was creepy. She had no idea if he remembered her are not.

Hinata blocked out the ibaki as he tired to intimidate them as she focused on her paper again. She was frightened when Naruto stood up angrily about whatever ibaki had said and started his rant about not giving up.

Sense he was screaming in her ear Hinata was seconds away from choking him but stopped when his speech seemed to clam everyone in the room including her it even seemed to work on ibaki. When ibaki said that that part of the exam was over Hinata couldn't help put exchange high fives with Naruto.

--+

Hinata knew it had to be fate that she was paired up to fight Hyuga Neji and she knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"You might as well give up girl it is fate that I win this fight." Neji said getting into his fighting position.

Hinata only stood with her hands behind her back one of her eyebrows raised. "Really?" she asked which seemed to bother him.

He narrowed his white eyes and Hinata narrowed her blue ones right back but not at him but at the Burnett with her hair in buns above them who was already talking like she had lost.

Hinata was surprised by Neji's first attack so she was hit with the full force of his attack and went soaring threw the air. Hinata hit the ground hard but wasted no time getting back onto her feet.

"Pathetic, I'm surprised you made it threw the first two tests." Neji said smirking. (Sorry but fight scenes aren't my thing so everyone's imagination is going to have to take over for this part. I really I'm sorry but the fights goes like this it's nothing spectacular Hinata loses.)

--+

"I can't believe I lost!" Hinata screamed into Kiba's ear as he scooted away in fear.

"It's your own fault, you were to busy attacking the examiner th to worry about your real opponent." Shino explained scaring the two.

Hinata huffed, "he was talking too much…" Hinata sighed. Trying to snatch Shino glasses but he moved out of the way to quickly.

"I wish you would stop that." He said almost angrily.

Hinata ignored him, "look." She pointed to a lone figure about ten yards away from them staring up into a tree.

Kiba narrowed his eyes before they opened wide in surprise, "Shit, that's that Gaara guy lets get out of here." he said starting to walk away trying to pull Hinata with him.

Hinata shrugged him off, "I'm going to talk to him." She said started to walk in Gaara's direction.

"Are you crazy?" Kiba screamed after her.

"Yeah," she answered leaving the two behind.

As Hinata got closer to Gaara the more she started to regret coming alone. She had seen what he had done to Lee and he was psychotic that was for sure.

When she was a few feet away she stops not wanting to get too close to the weird guy. She knew he knew she was there but he didn't say anything which made Hinata even more uncomfortable.

She coughed, "do you remember me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Hinata was surprised at how fast he answered.

Hinata coughed again, "uh… what are you looking at?" Hinata asked from her position she couldn't see what had captured his attention.

Gaara pointed up into the tree and Hinata moved closer to see what he was pointing at and was surprised to see it was a baby bird dangling on the edge of its nest.

"Shit," Hinata mumbled moving towards the tree and starting to climb up it.

"What are you doing?" she heard Gaara ask her.

"Saving the damn bird, what dose it look like?" she said know moving onto a very thin branch to reach the bird.

Reaching her arm out and gently picked up the little bird and placed it back into its nest and let out a sigh. Hinata's happiness was short lived as she missed a branch on her way down. She braced herself to meet the ground but was surprised when instead of hitting hard ground she hit sand.

She looked at Gaara who still stood in his same position arms crossed now looking at her as he gently sat her on the ground.

"Uh…. Thank you?" Hinata said quietly she was a little confused but very embarrassed and for the first time ever Hinata cheeks felt warm.

"Why? Why did you save that bird?" Gaara asked. Hinata noticed his eyes seemed a little crazed.

"I don't know." Hinata answered truthfully. "It seemed like the right thing to do." She answered.

"The right thing to do?" he said slowly seeming not to understand.

"Yeah… you know some things are just right. Hitoshi always told me to always try to do what's right even though I don't think he can preach much on that." Hinata laughed at the last part.

"Hitoshi….?" Gaara asked. The girl that was nice to him form his past wanted to talk to him he wasn't going to stop her.

"Yeah my…. Father well not really but he took care of me into I was seven….. Then he left." Hinata had no idea why she was talking so much to someone she didn't know.

"He left?" Gaara said.

"Gaara, Gaara where are you!" someone was screaming.

Hinata looked in the direction the voices were coming form to see a boy were some kind of full body suit with something on his back heading their way.

Hinata smiled at Gaara, "well I guess someone is looking for you. I have to go so I guess I'll see you around…." Hinata said walking away happy to get away form the weird situation.

Hinata was very aware that Gaara watched her walk away.

Geezs I think its going to be Gaara paired with Hinata I'm starting to like that pairing but you never know I never know how I'm going to write the next chapter. Stay tuned! lol


	6. Chapter 6

The exam had gone exactly like Hinata had thought it would

Writers block sorry so if the chapter is bad that's why! lol

The exam had gone exactly like Hinata had thought it would. Naruto beating Neji and Neji giving Naruto the same speech he gave her about fate and destiny. Hinata was only a little surprised that Sasuke hadn't shown up, and that the Hokage had let his fight be postponed instead of making Garra the winner automatically. Hinata guessed that that kind of thing happened if your fight was the main reason most of the people showed up.

The last Uchia Vs. the monster boy from sand, Hinata had heard some of the people behind her talking about. She didn't see the big deal in watching a psychotic boy fighting an ant- social one. Sasuke finally showed up after Shikamaura's strange yet entertaining fight, which Hinata found impressive on both sides. Him and his teacher showed up in a cloud of smoke right on time before he was decalcified. A dramatic entrance, Hinata rolled her eyes at this.

Hinata watched as everything changed and a sleeping jutsu was put on the whole crowd. She only had a second to ponder why it didn't affect her as an explosion was heard from up where the hokage sat. Hinata didn't move not sure what to do she watched as two people jumped into the arena helping Garra up then disappearing with him over the wall then Sasuke taking off after them.

Without thinking Hinata jumped into the arena and after them. She could hear the fighting behind her and knew Kohana was under attack. With her speed that she didn't show much Hinata caught up with Sasuke.

He didn't stop but looked surprised she was there glancing at her twice once in shock once in irritation. "What are you doing here?" he asked in annoyed surprise.

"Fallowing you… what's going on?" Hinata asked her blue eyes catching his black ones.

Sasuke looked forward again then shrugged.

"Oh," was all Hinata said almost stopping.

They finally caught up with Garra who had stopped and seemed to be waiting on them the two who had helped him out of the arena nowhere in sight. Hinata stopped filling the threat and seeing that Garra wasn't Garra. Sasuke continued on and Hinata tired to call him back but he ignored her.

Sasuke and the monster began to fight, Hinata watched on from a safe distance away and was worried she would have to jump in when Sasuke was beaten and by the look of things would be soon.

She felt Naruto coming before she saw him, and when he ran passed her he glanced at her but kept running towards the fight.

The fight between Naruto and Garra was way more interesting then the fight between Shikamaura and the blond girl Hinata thought. Hinata was surprised Naruto could summon such a large summoning beast but then not surprised. It was Naruto, he was one big surprise to Hinata.

After having to dodge trees and other things Hinata was happy the fight was over and Naruto had woken Garra. Being fairly close to were they had fallen Hinata rushed to them finding both laid out on their backs.

"Are you two ok?" she asked surprising both of them helping Garra up because he was closer to her.

He looked at her surprised but didn't object to her help. "Why are you helping me? You saw what I did." He sounded afraid and she wondered why.

"You ask lot of stupid questions." She laughed. She went over and helped Naruto up and he grinned at her. "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"You don't seem like that much of a bad guy to me." She paused. "Besides everyone has their bad side. Yours and Naruto's is just a little different." Her words were fallowed by silence.

Hinata had figured out Naruto's secret, as far as she was concerned you had to be a complete idiot not to figure it out. With the power he had displayed against Neji, and the red visible chakra, and the idea to turn that frog into the nine tailed fox that had destroyed Kohana twelve years ago that she had read about had the same red chakra.

The only problem she saw with her theory was the fourth had killed the nine tails, well that's what she had read. Then again there was a problem with that also all the books she had read said no one had ever killed a tailed beast before, and the only way to get rid of them was to seal them inside a host. The hosts were called something she couldn't remember but she was sure Naruto was one.

She already knew Garra was because she had made Hitoshi tell her after they had came back from Suna.

The shock on Naruto's face only made Hinata smirk as Sasuke and the two people Garra was with showed up.

She loved knowing things she wasn't suppose to.

Yes I haven't updated in awhile because I have had writers block and still do but I felt bad about not updating so I did lol so if this chapter is bad that's why sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

read review please I think my writers block is over

read review please I think my writers block is over. lol

The hokage's end had changed everything and had surprised everyone. Hinata tugged on the neck of her black clothing digging into her pocket she tired to find her keys. She finally found her keys out of her pocket she tired to clear her thoughts of the fallen hokage. Exhausted both physically and mentally Hinata opened the door of her apartment walking in and closing the door behind her. Not bothering to take of her jacket she made her way to her kitchen. Even with the lights off Hinata noticed the figure standing alone in her kitchen looking at her.

"You still eat too much candy I see Hinata." Figure spoke.

Surprised by the fact that she hadn't noticed anyone was in her apartment the keys fell from her hand making a loud sound that sounded louder in the quiet room. Hinata stared at the figure not feeling any threat, she new that voice any were even though it had been six years.

"Hitoshi," Hinata mumbled softly not believing her eye.

Hitoshi said nothing as Hinata rushed to him, burying her face into his chest and starting to cry. Hitoshi brought his had up and touched the top of her head letting her cry.

"Hinata," Hitoshi said pulling Hinata away from him a little.

Hinata looked up at him threw wet eyes not believing he was really there remembering who this was she pulled away from him whipping her tears away trying to hid them. Hitoshi let out a soft laugh at her attempt to hid her feelings.

"What's with the tears Hinata," Hitoshi said amused. "I'm back, that's reason enough not to."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, "what are you doing back here?" she asked.

Hitoshi walked passed her switching on the light Hinata stared at Hitoshi's young face blankly, and then she blinked. "You're young." She said surprised. Hitoshi as far as Hinata could remember had never showed himself young in Kohana.

"Still not the brightest or very smart I see." Hitoshi said shaking his head leaving the kitchen going into the living room sitting on the couch. Hinata fallowed him out.

"Did you come back for the hokage?" Hinata asked. Seeing Hitoshi again made Hinata feel happy and excited about showing him all the things she had learned while he was gone but didn't want to show it because she new he would make fun of her.

Hitoshi closed his eyes, "no" was all he said.

Hinata moved closer to Hitoshi watching his face seeing he was asleep she huffed starting to walk towards her room but stoped and turned around to look at Hitoshi again who still set in the same spot asleep. Hinata made her way over to him again taking a set next to Hitoshi in the small spot beside him. Leaning into him Hinata also fell asleep.

Hinata never thought she would be traveling with Hitoshi again but here she was. "Were we going?" Hinata asked for the third time that day. Hitoshi ignored her are tried to, he had forgotten how annoying she was.

"Shouldn't we be at the village helping with re building it?" Hinata asked crossing her arms. Hitoshi glanced down at her. A week with her and she had already made him want to stuff his ears with cotton.

"I thought you would have learned to shut up." Hitoshi said with a sigh.

Hinata kicked him in the knee which hurt a lot more then it use to. While Hitoshi hoped around on one leg saying many words Hinata had heard him use many times when she was younger she took in the very familiar scene smiling.

Once they finally made it to the town they went straight to the inn Hinata unsure of why they were there kept asking knowing it was bothering him. Instead of going to the front desk they made their way to the rooms.

Opening a door with a key he already had he opened the door letting Hinata go in first. Hinata was surprised to see a Hyuga on the bed reading a book. The Hyuga looked up when she walked in, "uh?" was all Hinata could think of to say.

"Meet your uncle Hizashi, Hinata he'll help you with your bakuygan." Hitoshi said closing the door behind him.

Read and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

"Close your eyes Hinata, this'll only take a second

review please

"Close your eyes Hinata, this'll only take a second." Hinata closed her eyes only to open them a second later to look pass Hizashi to frown at Hitoshi.

"What is he going to do?" Hinata asked directing the question towards Hitoshi but Hizashi answered.

"Bringing out your real eyes Hinata, don't worry it won't hurt." He smiled friendly at her but received narrowed eyes from Hinata.

She opened her mouth to say something not very nice but was stopped by a hand landing on top of her head. Hinata glared at Hitoshi as he removed his hand glaring back at her. Hinata rolled her eyes before closing them. Hizashi let out a soft chuckle before returning to his task, he quickly did hand signs, and nothing seemed to happen.

"You can open your eyes now." Hizashi said moving away from Hinata.

Hinata opened her eyes blinking twice before leaving them open, she didn't feel different. Getting up she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, staring back at her was a Hyuga.

"I look like a freak!" she shouted. Both men still in the other room raised a eyebrow.

"I quit!" Hinata shouted sitting down on the ground glaring at the male Hyuga. Smiling Hizashi moved out of the Hyuga fighting style.

"How do you expect to learn to be a Hyuga or anything if you give up so easily?" Hizashi asked dusting imaginary dust off his clothes.

"I don't give up easy, this was of fighting is ridiculous." Hinata said annoyed standing up her body aching.

"That ridiculous way of fighting is exactly how the Hyuga boy beat you in the chunnin exams." Hitoshi cut standing a few feet away beside a tree.

Hinata huffed also dusting her clothes, "he didn't beat me I was disqualified" Hinata said. It was Hitoshi's turn to huff.

"If you weren't so busy attacking the examiner he would have beaten you." Hitoshi said ignoring the girl's furious glare. "You need to learn to hold your temper Hinata." He finished trying to show her how serious he was.

"I learned it from you." Hinata mumbled.

Both men heard her, and all Hitoshi could do was cough.

"Stay here and don't open the door." Hitoshi paused watching Hinata flop onto the bed in the inn. "I repeat Hinata don't leave the room." Silence was Hinata's response.

Hitoshi left the room with Hizashi knowing Hinata hadn't heard a word he had just said.

Hinata was just on her way to dream land when a loud bang and shouting came threw the door. A little curious and also annoyed that she had been awoken Hinata went to the door touching the doorknob she took her hand away before turning it. Her eyes were still the same Hyuga eyes, but she pushed the feeling down. What were the chances of it being someone from Kohana?

She opened the door just in time to see Sasuke flying pass her door slamming into the wall. She took one step into the hallway before she realized the two men in black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. She also realized they didn't look nice. She also noticed Naruto. She also realized everyone in the hallway had noticed her. She wondered if she could just walk back into the room and close the door.

"Hyuga," the blue one said in surprised confusion. The black haired one also turned to look at her.

Hinata heart beat speeded up these guys were bad news she could tell, just by looking at what they had done to Sasuke. Before she could worry about it anymore to figure appeared beside her almost as if he had always been there.

Hinata didn't turn to see Hitoshi but she could see red hair out of the corner of her eye. A few moments later in a cloud of smoke Hizashi appeared on her other side. Silenced fallowed their entrance into something happened Hinata couldn't see over neither Hizashi nor Hitoshi.

Hizashi, Hitoshi, and jiraiya had left Naruto and Hinata to talk.

Hinata watched Naruto as he watched her back both were silent trying to figure out what to say to each other. Gai had showed up and taken Sasuke back to Kohana. (Sorry I forgot the rest of what happened in that part so I skipped it so if some things r wrong that's why I haven't watched this part of Naruto in a long time. so sorry.)

"You keep my secret I'll keep yours." Hinata spoke first sticking her hand out towards Naruto. Naruto looked surprised for only a second before he took her hand shaking it. Know all Hinata had to worry about was Sasuke keeping his mouth shut.

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sure some where in this chapter I messed up probably where I started with itachi fighting Sasuke because I don't remember that part very well. Lol.

And who ever asked me if I could write a story with Hinata being on team seven well I can but I need more details like what all should be in it. So just give me more details and I can see what I can do. lol


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** yes I now its been a long time sense I updated sorry I had very bad writers block so I don't how bad are good this chapter is.

Hinata shared a look with Naruto almost a glare but also a small bit of understanding. She waved to Naruto then Jirya before she fallowed her uncle and Hitoshi back on the road to Kohana.

"So is Jirya going to tell?" Hinata asked afraid of what the answer would be. She was almost sure that her secret would be out and she wasn't sure what would happen are what she would do.

The two men shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

"Let's just say Jirya understands your situation and that a few promised gifts will be enough to keep Jirya quiet." Hizashi explained carefully.

"What kinds of gifts?" Hinata asked and watched as the two men shared another look.

"Well… Jirya writes books and we promised to help him with his… research next time he needs it." Hizashi said.

Hinata looked at Hitoshi who seemed amused and not as troubled by helping Jirya with his research as Hizashi was. Hinata scratched the back of her head trying to figure out what the two was hiding from her.

"I should leave now" Hizashi broke in after they had walked for a few hours. Hitoshi and Hinata nodded as Hizashi disappeared threw the trees.

"What about Sasuke? Are you going to talk to him to?" Hinata asked after a weird silence had passed between the two of them.

Hitoshi glanced at her, "no I'll leave that to you."

"What? Why? How I'm I going to get him to listen to me?"

"use your charm, I'm pretty sure you have some of that, if not…" he trailed off letting it hang in the air as if Hinata was suppose to now what he meant. She did not.

"What the hell dose those suppose to mean?" Hinata said.

Hitoshi turned on her letting a hand fall on to her head his eyes squinted together as he gave her a forced smile. Hinata surprised by his sudden movement had made her go stiff.

"Hinata you have to make sure he keeps your secret." His smile had faded and he stared at Hinata with cold blank eyes. "Its more important then ever you make sure he keeps this secret."

Hinata frightened by the way he was acting took a step back. "Why what's the worst that could happen if Sasuke did tell?" Hinata asked.

"Its not that I'm afraid that people will find out that you're a Hyuga but… what I gave you." He stopped talking quickly turning his back on her starting to walk again like the whole conversation never happened.

Hinata didn't move into Hitoshi was well out of sight surprised and confused and afraid.

---+

Hinata arranged the flowers in her hands then moved them from her left hand to her right hand to push the button to the elevator. She didn't now if Sasuke liked flowers are not and she really didn't care but she needed to talk to him. She had decided the day after they had gotten back that it was no time like the present.

Hinata raised her hand to knock on the door but it opened and she stood face to face with Sakura.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised to see the other girl.

Hinata blanked once then twice "to see Sasuke what else?" she answered what she thought to be a stupid question.

"Oh" Sakura said looking at the flowers in the other girl's hands. "He's asleep right now."

Hinata pretended to think then pretended to be disappointed then she smiled. "I'll wait for him to wake up." Hinata said going passed Sakura into the room.

"But…" Sakura started "ok" she gave up closing the door behind her.

Hinata shook her head very amused then turned to Sasuke putting the flowers onto the table she stood over the sleeping Sasuke.

She stared down at his face surprised at how different he looked asleep. To her he looked like less a jerk and someone she could really get along with. She leaned closer to his face trying to see traces of the Sasuke she new on this sleeping one. Before she realized she was closer to him then she meant to be and this close she couldn't help to noticed how good looking he was.

Hinata wasn't blind she new Sasuke wasn't ugly are anywhere close but she was always able to ignore it because he was such a jerk but now he seemed different and not a jerk.

To busy studying him she failed to notice when Sasuke stirred and his eyes opened.

Sasuke blinked once then twice before he was able to focus on the girl partially on top of him.

He screamed then Hinata screamed backing away from him bumping into the end of the bed. Sasuke sat up glaring at Hinata.

Hinata sighed he was back, the biggest jerk she new.

"What the hell were you trying to do rape me in my sleep?" he yelled at her.

Hinata scoffed "why would I want to rape you?" she walked back over to him the shock of him suddenly waking up fading away.

"I don't now, you were the one standing over me while I was sleep trying to kiss Me." he said "again" he added in.

Hinata fell silent her face glowing she had hopped he had forgotten about that. "That was a bet" Hinata said defensively.

"Oh really what was it this time?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Hinata stammered for a minute "I wasn't trying to kiss you you jerk. I was standing over you because you look different asleep." Hinata blurted.

Sasuke said nothing but stare at her then blinked "you look different now too Hyuga."

Hinata jumped him covering his mouth with her hand putting her finger over her mouth telling him to shush. Sasuke stared at her in shocked surprised that she had jumped on him and was still on top of him. Both were quiet as they stared at each other then Sasuke blinked pushing Hinata off him onto the floor were she landed with a plop.

"Owe you jerk that hurt." Hinata glared at him.

He didn't say anything waiting for her to explain why she was hiding that she was a Hyuga.

"You can't tell anyone Sasuke." Hinata said turning serious.

"Why not and if I do what would happen?" he asked with a smirk.

Hinata bit her lip "you just can't tell anyone please Sasuke." she stared at him

He stared at her only for a second before he looked away "fine, ok"

"Ok, that's all really?" Hinata asked surprised.

Sasuke smirked, "of course that's not all."


	10. Chapter 10

Im back yes! I know I haven't updated in a vary long time that's because we moved and it took forever to get internet again but I updated because I felt bad about just suddenly ending this story. Um I'm not sure how this chapter is but I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible and longer... I hope O and I think there will be one more chapter before I do the time skip. o and Garra will end up with Hinata no matter what you read in the chapter Sorry for the wait.

**I do not own Naruto only Hitoshi lol**

Hinata was sleeping peacefully the events that had taken place recently forgotten. Hinata was dreaming about dancing food that never stopped coming. Hinata sighed contently in her sleep,Hitoshi frowned at the weird girl as she grined in her sleep.

"What a weird kid." he mumbled. He poked her in the side, but she only continued to grin more. He shook his head telling himself the girl was probably dreaming about dancing food are something like that.

"Hinata," he tired again. She still didn't respond.

Hitoshi sighed and wondered how he had raised such a weird kid, he just didn't understand where she got it from. Sighing again he grasped her nose holding it into Hinata's eyes popped open.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

Hitoshi stepped away from her, the girl was known to lash out. "I was going to use water but then it would have taken you to long to get ready."

"wish you-" she paused understanding what Hitoshi had just said. "What do you mean get ready for what" Hinata asked.

Hitoshi shrugged nonchalantly. "i just thought you would like to now your dear friend Sasuke has ran away." he said.

Hinata frowned "what!"she shouted randomly after a long pause scaring Hitoshi who thought she wasn't going to have a reaction. "why didn't anyone tell me? How long ago did he leave?"

"If anyone did tell you, you wouldn't have noticed, you were dead to the world." Hitoshi joked. Seeing Hinata's serious expression he continued "he left last night, the new Hokage sent a group after him some hours ago." he explained.

"Ran away?" Hinata said cussed rushing out the door.

"You didn't get permission to leave!" Hitoshi shouted after her. "oh well..."

Hinata didn't care that Sasuke had left but he new her secret that's why she's going after him at lest that's what she told herself. Hinata had no idea how she was going to catch up but she new a short cut an she was sure they were heading to the valley of the end. So she quickened her pace and she went as fast as she could towards the valley of the end.

She was getting closer she could feel Naruto's unmistakable raw power and he was fighting someone she wasn't sure who it was but it felt a lot like Sasuke. Then when she was only ten minutes away both power energy's disappeared like someone had pulled a plug.

Hinata slowed down "shit!" she cussed breathing heavily. Hinata landed on the ground staring the figure making its way down the road she new it was Sasuke so she waited.

"were do you think your going?" Hinata asked once Sasuke was within earshot. Sasuke looked as if he was going to collapse any moment, and Hinata waited for it for she could take him back to Kohana.

"why are you doing this?" Hinata asked Sasuke who was yet to say anything.

"you sound like Naruto."

Hinata glared "how is that a bad thing?" she shouted. Emotions she didn't think was there coming out. "Maybe he has a point. Maybe your making a mistake."

Sasuke lend against a tree to stay up "Maybe..." he shook his head. "you just don't understand."

"what about our deal, you have to stick around for that."

Sasuke shook his head, "ill keep your secret if you let me leave."

"No way! how do I now that when you get were your going you want use it against me?" Hinata asked hoping to stall time into someone showed up.

"I want." was all he said.

Hinata frown deepened. "a deal is a deal Hinata." Sasuke reminded.

"fine destroy your life if you want to!" Hinata said stepping aside letting Sasuke pass her.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he passed her glancing at her one last time then her was gone.

Heavyhearted and guilty and as if she had betrayed her village Hinata stayed in that same spot into Hitoshi found her.

"Hinata are you OK?" Hitoshi asked he found her standing very still staring at the ground.

"Do I look OK?" Hinata snapped.

"Come on Hinata we must return to the village, your teammate Kiba is very hurt."

Hinata shook her head "I let him go." she said quietly.

"i now."

(I don't remember a lot of stuff from this part of Naruto so if I messed up sorry. Just wing with me, OK?")

"Kiba is this way, Hinata" Hitoshi directed her.

"who is everyone waiting on down there?" Hinata pointed were she saw that girl Ino waiting. A red light was on over the door telling Hinata that there was an important surgery going on inside.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
